Ask the Homunculi!
by Mr. Thumbsup
Summary: This forum is somewhat lacking in Ask the Characters fics, so here's one! Ask the Homunculi any question! Complete.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

Hello everypeoples! It's me, Mr. Thumbsup, finished with my crossover fic _Fullmetal Ranma_. I decided to try and do an ask-the-character fic, using the Homunculi! There will be one chapter per Homunculus, so if you think of a question to ask after that chapter is done, too bad for you.

First up is Wrath! Taht's right, everyone's favorite cute little psychotic bastard! So just send in your questions in the form of reviews and I'll post 'em up next chapter!


	2. Wrath

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

Ahem...

Dear Wrath...

You got any advice on what to do about someone I know?

There's this kid, you see, who keeps taking EVERYTHING he sees me with.

I was walking my dogs one day, he even took my two dogs! He's making me

really, REALLY ANGRY!

With much insane admiration

Annunaki2134

**Dear Annunaki2134**

**Umm… Okay, first of all, let me make somethin' clear: DO NOT ADMIRE ME!**

**Er, sorry about the outburst. Still working on that. For this question, author-san is going to have me answer in my old personality: Whup his ass!**

------

Dear Wrath,

First off I just wanna say that you are my favorite Homunculus! But now

for my questions-

1. How come, after you first ate the red stones and tried to kill

Izumi, you never tried it again? I mean after Sloth died, you just pushed her

away...were you getting more attatched to her or something?

2. After you get burned by Sloth in her ethonal form, you don't heal

right away?

3. What made you like Izumi between the end of the series and the

movie?

4. Where did you live between the end of the series and the movie? Did

You stay with Izumi and Sig or did you live in the wild?

From Silverviper2134

**Dear Superviper2134**

**First, I'm gonna say right off that I consider Izumi my mommy, and call Sloth by her name. Anyway, I guess I may have been getting attached to her, but mostly it was because I was really sad at the time, because Sloth had evaporated.**

**2) Huh… y'know, that's a good question…**

**3) Like I said before, I may have been getting attached to her, because she WAS my real mommy, I mean c'mon…**

**4) I stayed with mommy. Like I said, I was getting attached, I had nowhere to go, what would you have done?**

------

Yo your awsome and cute i dont have a question i just whanted to say

what up and heres some candy for you

From Bri

**Dear Bri**

**Umm… thanks… you spell bad… CANDY!!!**

------

Dear Wrath,

First off, hi there, did you hate getting eaten by Gluttony? I bet it

must've been harsh.

If you could, would you revive Sloth, even if it cost you your life?

You're like a kid, you really shouldn't have to suffer.

From Sapphire Winged Angel

**Dear Angel**

**Yes… VERY harsh…**

**And, no I wouldn't bring her back. Since the series is over, I've made up with my REAL mommy and I'm with her.**

------

Why do you always stick your face in peoples boobs?!!?

From Haruhi

**Dear Haruhi**

**Um… okay, come again? I stuck my foot between Lust's boobs, but that was just to rip her claw off… **

------

WRATH! -glomps- Hiya little psycho. Anyway... Wrathy-kun here's my

questions...

1- Why the fuck did you stick your foot inbetween Lust's breats? She

couldn't move! So there was truly no point to doing that... even if you were

going to rip her claw off...

2- How do you feel about people calling you, mommy's little prostitute?

Well... that's all I can think of to ask you... so enjoy those two...

anyway... buh-bye Wrathy-kun!! -glomps and then runs off-

From Shoushin

**Dear Shoushin**

…**Wrathy-kun?**

**1. Hey, I was just trying to pull her claw off, I had to find a foothold… sheesh…**

**2. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!!?**

------

I know your young but...

WILL YOU MARRY ME!?

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

…**Don't you talk to me.**

------

Dear Wrath

YOU'RE SO CUTE AND ADORABLE, here have a cookie (hands him cookie)

Questions

1. how do you get along with the other homunculi?

2. don't you think stealing ed's body is worth it? i don't think you'll

Be human like that

and 3. will you be my little brother?

thanks

From Sayuri

**Dear Sayuri**

**Thanks, I guess… Why does everyone adore me…**

**1. Eh. More or less.**

**2. Well, I'm not obsessed with stealing his body like before, but it was all I could come up with at the time.**

3. …**Noo…**

**------**

**Well folks, that's all for now! Next chappie: Envy! That androgynous shapeshifter bastard son of Hohenheim!**


	3. Envy

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

HEYYA ENVY!

omg...i just want to say that your the awesomest homunculi EVA!

ahem ok ok ok...

um...how do you feel about people calling you a palm tree? does it hurt

your feelings? does it make you want to run home crying to hoho papa?

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**Thanks, I suppose…**

**DO NOT call me a palm tree! If you substitute 'run home to papa' with 'pummel them senseless', then YES! I like my hair like this!**

------

Hello, Envy,

1)squirrel- squirrel squirrelsquirrel squirrel squirrelsquirrel

Squirrel squirrel squirrel squirrely squirrely squirrelsquirrel

Squirrelsquirrely squirrel CHEESE!

2) Is that a skirt? Or just an awesome pair of pants?

3) CHEESE!?

From Traitor Tatara

**Dear Traitor Tatara**

**1) …**

**2) No comment.**

**3) … (confuzzled Envy)**

------

Dear Envy,

Can you kill Greed? I hate him. XD I think you're the best, and I hope

you accomplish all of your goals (like killing Hohenheim). Also, can you

kill anyone that calls you a girl/female/woman, and whoever calls you a

cross-dresser? I don't see why you don't right now. Anyways, have a

good day, all of you.

Sapphire Winged Angel

**Dear Sapphire Winged Angel**

**I **_**would**_** kill Greed, but Elric already killed him for me, or if you're following the manga, our leader boiled him down in the finest oil. I intend to kill Hohenheim when I get the chance. And to all of you out there who accuse me of crossdressing, it's called SHAPESHIFTING! (whew, dodged that bullet…)**

------

Envy,

What is your gender? I know it sounds stupid but honestly I'm at a

loss on this one.

From Leia

**Dear Leia**

**Why are you even asking? I mean, isn't it obvious?**

------

Dear Envy

i'd like to say firstly, you're my favourite homunculi, i admire you

(not in a fangirl way) and i clearly see you as a guy, you're awesome (hugs

him)

1. what'll you do after now that you killed Hohenheim and got your

revenge for abandoning you

2. do you have feelings for anyone? as in, do you love someone?

3. why do you wear a skort? there were other choices, why that? no

offence

4. will you and ed ever get along?

5. and if you kill Greed, can i torture him first?

Thanks (kisses him on the cheek)

From Sayuri

**Dear Sayuri**

**Thank you, I guess… don't hug me.**

**Techincally, I didn't kill Hohenheim. He just impaled himself on my jaws. And I can't exactly do anything, since using me to pass to 'Shamballa' trapped me in the gate… very dark in here**

**I'll never tell!**

**I like these clothes, thank you!**

…**Most likely no.**

**Again, Elric already killed him. See 2 questions ago.**

**And don't kiss me either.**

**A second note to Sayuri-san**

**This the author speaking. I'd like to apologize quickly for Envy's reaction toward your feelings. Idiot.**

------

hi! sorry im hyper... yeah did you know that your my favorite fma

character ever? well you do now! .anyho! my friends have a few quistions too!!

1.from jess: what would you do if your hair turned pink, and you

couldn't change it at all even changing forms woulndt change it and you were stuck with pink hair??

2. from trin: would you ever kill a refridgerator? hehehe

3: from me!!: what would you do if someone random killed ed or

hohenheim (or hoho as i call him)??

SHIT i forgot my last question!

kay well... thats it I guess... ohohohohohohoo! i remembered my last

question! what would you do if someone randomly glomped you?

ok! im done, now i just have to get unhyper, i had mountain dew do you

like

mountain dew?? sorry , random in shutting up now bye! ur totaly

awesome!

From DemonRosette

**Dear DemonRosette**

**O.O (Envy is confuzzled again, gets jumped by rabid fangirls)**

**1. …Well, I'd probably hunt down whoever turned it pink.**

**2. Noo…**

**3. I'd probably hunt them down and mercilessly slaughter them**

**4. I guess… You creep me out**

**------**

**Well, that's it for now! Next chapter: Sloth! The bitch that was once Ed and Al's mom!**


	4. Sloth

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

Hey Slothy! Is it fun being that lazy? Actually you're not that lazy.

My sister would make a better Sloth...sadly. Hm... Oh, from what you can

remember, was it fun being Ed and Al's mommy or just annoying? Of

course you'll say annoying, why do I bother? If you had a daughter (I'm

referring to my own fanfiction now) do you think you would be a good mother as you are now?

And do you think you would actually enjoy having a child with Greed?

Probably

not, he's kinda creepy.

From TwilightNatalia

**Dear TwilightNatalia**

**I remember that, back when I was Trisha Elric, I enjoyed raising them. And who knows, I may have even now. But Dante convinced me that these visions were evil, I tried to kill them, you know the story. As for if I had a daughter, the question would again depend on which version of me you're talking to. As for Greed, yes, he was rather creepy.**

------

Hey.. I actually like Sloth... she's not a bitch...

Anyway... Hiya Sloth! -glomps- here's my questions for you!

1. Did your water ability come from just being a homunculus or did Ed

and Al add too much water to the tub/dish thing...

2. Did you have anyone else you liked to talk to, besides Wrath?

3. What would you do if someone put kool-aid mix in you?

Okay.. I'm done... buh-bye Sloth! -hugs her and then runs off-

From Shoushin

**Dear Shoushin**

**1. I think it came from being a homunculus. I don't see how adding too much of something would make Envy shapeshift.**

**2. I suppose I enjoyed talking with Lust, as we were the only girls.**

**3. … I'm not sure actually. Maybe I'd turn red, make it look like I was made of blood… author-san says that'd be pretty damn cool…**

------

heyy sloth!

ok uh...i just wanna start by saying that when you were trisha elric

you were a really good mommy! (and dont say "oh, that wasnt me. i was not their mother." because we all know it was you. so anyway.

how come your so mean to ed and al? cant you see that they worked so

hard to

create you and they need you!? WHY MUST YOU BE SO UNCARING TO YOUR OWN

CHILDREN!?!?!?

that is all.

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**Thank you, I suppose. As for your other question, the reason I tried to kill them was that, Dante convinced me that the visions I had of my past life were horrible things, and that I could disprove them by killing Ed and Al. I now realize I was wrong, but a bit late for that, isn't it…**

------

Good story so far, but please don't bash Sloth while she's answering

questions. It's very annoying.

Dear Sloth,

I have a few questions, but before that I would just like to say that

you are one of my favourite characters. Ok, my questions are:

1) Did you really think of yourself as Wrath's mother, or were you just

humouring him?

2) What are your feelings towards Edward and Alphonse?

3) Did you know that Hohenheim wasn't human? (When you were alive, I

mean)

From TraitorTatara

**Dear TraitorTatara**

**I did sort of grow attached to him, like a third child, so yes. He needed a mother, so I volunteered.**

**As I said in the show, in time I may have grown to love them.**

**I had a hunch that he wasn't telling me something, but I didn't actually find out until Dante told us.**

------

Dear Sloth.

I can not seem to find a scientific explanation for your ability to

reform as water. You are defying the very laws of physics O.o!

Water does not have a definite shape. It simply takes the shape of it's

container. You have no cantainer! You have nothing to hold you

together, something there? Concentrated air masses around you pushing and contorting you into the shape of a being? A state of mind in which you have actually conqored

the true amount of concentration to unlock the quantum within your

mind?! (you be smart then!) You must tell me! I MUST KNOW!

Same with the clothes lady, I mean it.

From the insane science/physics freak/ philosopher/ quantum/conspiracy

theorist.

Much admiration.

Annunaki2012

**Dear Annunaki2012**

**I actually don't know how I did it. However, author-san has a theory on it. I'll let him take over for a moment and explain it:**

**Hi, this is Mr. Thumbsup. I personally believe that Sloth is not a moving body of water unto herself. I think that she is actually constantly shifting into and through the particles of water **_**in the air.**_** This would explain her ability to control water, she doesn't actually create it. She constantly extends and retracts herself using the very air, and possibly altering it's chemical makeup slightly to give color to her skin and clothes.**

**------**

**That's all for now! Next chapter: Greed!**


	5. Greed

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

Ok question for greed then...

Dear Greed,

Why did you fight Ed while you were weakened? You could have easily led

him

somewhere else to fight him, but you didn't...

From SPARTAA.

**Dear SPARTAA**

**Leading him away wouldn't have done much good. I had already been affected by the circle and retched up my Philosophers Stones. Leading him away would have only made me marginally stronger, to get away from my remains.**

------

Dear Greed,

How would you describe your relationship/feelings for Martel? **(Marta for you anime fans)** I'm really just asking this because I, along with a few other people, think you guys are an awesome couple.

2. Why do you have tanned skin? This question could also refer to

Pride.

3. Out of all the other Homunculi, who do you think you'd get along

with the best?

From Silverviper2134

**Dear Silverviper2134**

**To tell the truth, I did sort of have a bit of a crush on her. Better than Kimbley, I'll tell you that…**

**Hmm… Y'know, I'm not sure. You'd think I'd be pale too, especially after being stuck in a hole for five centuries…**

**Had I stayed with them, you mean? I suppose Envy, we were both kind of sadistic.**

------

Dear Greed

what is your opinion on envys gender?

then run like the wind.

From demi sayain

**Dear demi sayain**

**Y'know, it's funny that you'd ask that, because I asked him his gender before I deserted the Homunculi. He got mad and started throwing things, so I HAD to run like the wind.**

------

Hi Greed!

Okay, to start off, you are sorta creepy.

but anywayz...

my question:

WHY ARE YOU SOO CREEPY? I mean I know you're a homunculi and all...but

not

even the other 6 were that creepy. Seeing you die sucked by the

way.[I've only

seen the Ed killing you version, and it was horrible. Even though You

ARE

creepy. I liked you.

From Aurora

**Dear Aurora**

**I wasn't THAT creepy. What was creepy was the way I died in the manga. Envy mentioned it two chapters ago. I was taken by the master- known as 'Father' in the manga, by the way- and boiled down and drinken. Ugh.**

------

EW! It's teh pimp bastard! I don't really want to give questions to

you...

but oh well.

1. What is up with your teeth? You remind me of a shark! Maybe that's

where

your creator got the idea of you from...

2. Is it true that when you were human, you were Dante's boyfriend? I

heard

somewhere you were... LOL

3. What is up with the fur on your jacket? Trying to make yourself look

sexy?

It didn't work... but Lust pulled it off though with that one trench

coat she

had.

Eh.. me done with you now... buh-bai... -kicks him in the shin then

runs off

again like before-

From Shoushin

**Dear Shoushin**

**1) My teeth have been like this forever.**

**2) …I think so…**

**3) I like my jacket, thank you!**

------

omg gred!

this is so exciting to be talking to you i love you so much! ok well i

just

have one question...

WILL YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME!?

XD

love ya babe. ;)

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**O.O**

------

THANK-YOU! I needed an explanation. Seriously. I racked my brain with

the

physics of the anime world and even quantum of this world. I came up

with a

theory like that... The shape meaninf of course. Though, the changing

the

chemicals ever so slightly must have been really hard work on Dante's

part.

O.o... Think about it, in the world of FMA, the alchemists use teh

alchemy

(changing one chemical to something else blar, blar, blar...) I'm

asuming

there were no additives to her composition, and she can't use alchemy

meaning

the composition or 'make-up' would not change due to that...

Now the greatest question of all. Why the hell am I bothering to

analyze

this? Anyway. Nicely done, keep it going. My question for Greed will be

submitted after this thinger here cuz this is extremely long and I will

not

have it posted with my question . There, say that sentence without

taking a

breath! lol

From Anunnaki2012, as is the question below.

-------

Dear Greed,

My friend Trish is in love with you, just to let you know.

Now, on to what I really want to say! I have always, ALWAYS wanted to

hit you

over the head with a frying pan... repeatedly

Why? To see what would happen of course. Yes! challenge you to Mortal

Kombat!

USING:

PAN-FU!

zomglolwtfbbq!

Much admiration

Annunaki2012

**Dear Annunaki2012**

**Good for your friend Trish**

**And if you hit me with a frying pan, I'd kill you.**

**------**

**Next chapter: Lust!**


	6. Lust

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

-------

Dear Lust,

Is there anything behind Pride's "infatuated school-girl" comment? Do

you really have feelings for Scar?

Does Gluttony or the other boy Homunculi ever stare at your chest?

And, (this is actually for all the Homunculi) would you kill children

or babies?

From Sliverviper2134

**Dear Silverviper2134**

**1) What comment?**

2) ………………**Yes.**

**3) No, although before he was sealed, Greed tried to.**

**4) Envy I'm not so sure about, and we all tried to kill Edward, but even if Master Dante ordered us to kill an innocent baby, which I doubt, I probably wouldn't. I may be sin incarnate, but even I have my limits.**

------

Dear Lust: God, we all knew you were going to die in the Anime, but why

in such a pitiful way?...

From Raezek

**Dear Raezek**

**Well excuse me for being weakened and unable to fight back! I'll be sure to tell them to rewrite the show just for you!**

**This is author-san speaking. Mister Raezek, if you look back to the intro, you will notice that I said I'd only be doing each homunculi once. Therefore, I will not be answering your other questions, with the exception of Gluttony, which I will save until next chapter.**

------

hi lust!

uh...are those things real?

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**I suggest you run.**

**(Extends Claws)**

**Like Now.**

------

I have a question! how come isnt ed in here?

From Emotional

**Dear Emotional**

**Because Ed isn't a Homunculus, genius.**

------

Dear Lust:

Lust, you are freakin' awesome! Your my favorite girl character in

thise whole series!! I'm so gonna cosplay you one of these days!! You did not deserve to die. IT made me mad when you did die. 'Kay here are my

questions:

1. How do you fight in your outfit? it looks really tight, how do you

run??

2. Which one of the guy homunculi do you think you would get along with

best?? My sis wanted to know this one

3. What were your plans if you didn't die before becomeing human?

4. Would you help me kill this guy whose being a total ass to me at

school?? He's been spreading roumors that I'm a lesbian, which I am very much not.

Wanna help me kill him? please?

I think thats all i can think of right now, so, bye bye! Your still and

will always be awesome!

side note to randomness hehe, I cunfuzzled envy:D

From DemonRosette

**Dear DemonRosette**

**1. It **_**is**_** rather tight at the chest, but the legs are actually surprisingly baggy.**

**2. I got along best with Gluttony. I think the guy had a crush on me.**

**3. I'm sorry, that's a personal matter I'd really rather not expose too much about. However, I will say I was going to try and hunt down some fragments of my previous life.**

**4. I would kill him, but as we're in different realities, I can't.**

------

To Lust:

Okay I have a few questions for you shines light in face:

1. What kind of shampoo/conditioner do you use? Because the stuff I'm

using works pretty well, but my hair still gets frizzy sometimes (I have

curly hair, by the way).

2. What animal do you think you're most like?

3. If you could have a pet, what kind would you want? What would it

look like? What would you name it?

4. Would you believe me if I told you I once had a dream where I was

randomly standing on a shipdeck (like a ferry or something), the all of a sudden someone turned into this half-starfish-thing, and the next thing I knew I wad enslaved by aliens taking over the world, and there I made friends with some sardonic kid and then the aliens left after a long and bloody battle

with hummingbirds that later turned into books (cause I did, you know).

Just

asking.

From Delkitty

**Dear Delkitty**

**Get that light out of my face!**

**1) I don't. For some reason, my hair has just stayed like this. Not sure why…**

**2) I suppose a cat, because they also have large claws, and are a very majestic creature.**

**3) See above answer.**

4) …………**Nooo.**

------

Hey Lust! Finally get to ask you soem questions!

1. Did you have any feelings for anyone in particular, in the series?

2. When you died did you visit the Gate, like some other characters

have?

That's all I can think up, oh well. Love ya lots, Lust!

From Shoushin

**Dear Shoushin**

**1) Scar's brother, and I guess Scar himself as well**

2) …**Yes. You may have seen Wrath go to the gate, with the Curtis woman waiting for him. It also happened to me… it was… very beautiful… he waited for me… (sob) Sorry.**

-------

Lust, do you think you'd make a good mommy? And what would you say to

Having a child with Envy. Do you think you would be a good mommy to a child from him? I mean, you just know the poor kid's gonna be insane with that as the father.

Um, also, why are your outfits always so weird? Like that one from the

Episode where ugly guy with red water got squished. Do palm trees (Envy) scare you?

They scare me.

From TwilightNatalia

**Dear Twilight Natalia**

**I think that if I'd lived long enough to stay with Scar's brother, I'd have been able to see. And no, I only see Envy as a (very psychotic) teammate.**

**And what's wrong with my outfits? Also, I must admit I AM a little scared by Envy.**

**------**

**That's it for Lust! Next chapter: Gluttony!!**


	7. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

Dear Gluttony: Do you ever think that there would one day be a corndog

so big, that you couldn't even eat it all?

From Raezek

**Dear Raezek**

**I can eat ANYTHING!**

------

Dear Gluttony,

1. What caused you to mutate, between the series and the movie?

2. Have you ever...eaten yourself?

3. (The killing a baby question...sorry, meant to ask this for Wrath to

be for them all to answer...but forgot)

4. How do your legs support your body?

From Silverviper2134

**Dear Silverviper2134**

**1) When I ate Dante in the last episode, she had some Philosopher's Stones on her at the time, so I ate those as well. The stones make us Homunculi stronger, so those, combined with all the ones she had stored up in the underground city, well…**

**2) No, but author-san actually thought I had before he saw the movie.**

**3) Only if there was literally NOTHING else for me to eat.**

**4) Oh come on, I'm not THAT fat!**

------

Dear Gluttony,

The squirrels know what you did last summer. They will have their

revenge.

From TraitorTatara

**Dear TraitorTatara**

**Wait… they saw me eating that chipmunk? Oh dear…**

------

hi gluttony!

um ok...are you sad that when you were alive peptobismol wanst invented

yet?

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**Not really… it's not like I really needed it. My Homunculus abilities speed up my digestion so I don't get indigestion.**

------

dear gluttony

you're so adorable i could hug u, please don't eat me i'm very skinny

and tasteless(whisper to author) don't say anything i'm avoiding being

eaten

ok, questions

1. what would u do if u can't eat anymore?

2. do u have feelings for Lust?

3. what's ur favourite thing to eat? not u can only pick 1

and 4. how do u get along with the other homunculi?

thanks and tell Lust i said hi

From Sayuri

**Dear Sayuri**

**1) Um… oh god… oh god oh god oh god I'd probably **_**die!**_

2) ……………**Yes.**

**3) Fried Chicken! Bones and All! It's sooo delicious! Oh, and little girls! Little girl meat! So tender and sweet!**

**4) I got along very well with the rest of the group.**

**------**

**Next and Final Chapter: Pride!**


	8. Pride

**Disclaimer: Me no own **_**Fullmetal Alchemist**_** or the Homunculi**

------

I've got a question for pride

1)How does you feel about the fact that some people call you Wrath due

to the manga

2) What's your opion on Pride!Ed from BBI? I'm mean Pride!Ed is way

hotter that you. You're a creepy old man.

3)And why do you have a son? I thought homunculi couldn't have kids

From mouse

**Dear mouse**

**1)Personally, I really don't care if they do that, although I don't see why on earth the producers changed my name.**

**2) While I will admit that Pride!Ed was a good plot twist, and I will also admit I like the tattoos, I hate him.**

**3) They can't. My son was adopted. It says so in the manga.**

------

yay! you didn't do Pride yet!

awesome so i can ask a qusetion for Edo\Pride !

Pride...

will you marry me...??

(i really dunno what to ask XD!)

-peace out-

From X.ElementalAlchemist.X

**Dear X.ElementalAlchemist.X**

…**Don't you talk to me.**

------

pride.

1. do YOU like melons?

2. do you hate your pesky gaurds?

3. is envy a palm tree?

from demi sayain

**Dear demi sayain**

**1) Yes!**

**2) Also yes!**

**3) No. And I would advise you not to ask him that. He tends to throw things.**

------

oh prid-e-o!

hello furor! salutes

when are you gonna give roy a promotion? he really diserves one.

From TitanLover

**Dear TitanLover**

**(salutes back) If you watch the anime, you see that I promote him to General to keep him quiet. Does that work? Kindly ignore that fact that in the manga I kept him quiet by sending his subordinates to the four corners of the country and made Hawkeye my personal secretary.**

------

Dear Pride,

1. Is your "Ultimate eye" an X-ray eye or something?

2. If it is, then have you ever looked at either Lust, Sloth, or

Gluttony with it?

3.(From my friend, she made me type it) When will you finally admit

that you love Envy? (please don't kill me)

4. If Homunculi can't have children, then where did Selim (your kid)

come from?

::backs away slowly::

That's all.

From TraitorTatara

**Dear TraitorTatara**

**1) It's similar to an x-ray. I'm able to see through attacks, and it allows me to immediately calculate any given outcome of a battle.**

**2) No. I am not a pervert, and Gluttony… ew.**

**3) I don't love Envy. And I won't kill you. Though he might…**

**4) I answered this earlier: Selim was adopted in order to keep up my façade as leader.**

------

Dear Pride,

1. Why did you kill Salim? The kid idolized you for goodness sake! If

you had to worry about the skull, why didn't you just tell him never to touch

your treasure?

2. Do you have to worry about the many fans of Martel/Marta coming

after you because you killed her?

3. Why are you tan?

4. Are you blind in your right eye? You're always squinting.

5. If I die today, there's one thing I want you to know...OH MY GOD! A

LADYBUG!

From Silverviper2134

**Dear Silverviper2134**

**1) Because he disobeyed my direct orders. Also, I had to give him a good explanation as to why my skull couldn't be destroyed, and this was the first thing that came to me.**

**2) No. I'll just kill them.**

**3) I'm really not sure why I'm not as pale as the others. I think it has something to do with me being able to age like a human. If you want to see how I can do that, see the note from author-san at the bottom.**

**4) No. My eyesight is perfectly good. It's just a habit I created when I noticed that having my eyes closed seems to make me look friendlier. When my eye is open I look unspeakably evil.**

…**(kills Viper-san, then kills ladybug)**

**Hello, this is Mr. Thumbsup again. Here's an explanation as to how Pride can age like a human: in the manga it is mentioned that, by pouring a liquefied Philosophers Stone directly into a human's bloodstream, this creates a human-based homunculus. It rarely works, though; it's only worked twice in the entire manga.**

**------**

**Well, folks, that's it! I'm done! Go home!**


End file.
